


Tell Tail

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Life Worthwhile [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2018, F/M, cats of makati, enjonine - Freeform, makati, prompt 2 a public affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: It's definitely a public affair if even the cats know about it.





	Tell Tail

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjonine week prompt 2: Public Affair.

**Tell Tail**

Eponine figured it was only a matter of time till she would have to come clean to someone about a not so new state of affairs. ‘ _Best to start with the most sensible friend,’_ she told herself over and over one afternoon as she and Cosette were feeding the colony of semi stray cats in the athletic park near their respective residences.  

Before she could say anything though, Cosette spoke up first. “Ponine, have you ever thought of adopting one of these kitties?” She dusted off some specks of dry kibble off her fingers before looking at her friend curiously. “I think you’d be a good fur parent.”

“Why, you ran out of space for kittens?” Eponine asked. It was Cosette’s practice to bring home the smallest and feeblest cats for extra care and feeding at her home. “How many do you have already?”

“I have five for now, but I’m going to have to rehome some of them eventually. You know, to make room for more,” Cosette replied before pausing to let a ginger cat rub its body along the hem of her flowing white skirt. “I know, we’ve been helping get the cats here neutered and spayed, but there will always be new kittens wandering in from elsewhere.”

Eponine sighed deeply; this was not the first time that this problem had crossed her mind or come up in discussions with their friends. “If I was to adopt a cat, I’d take one of the adult cats here.”

“Really? Why?”

“It’s easier to find people to take in kittens. You always will. Can’t say the same for fully grown cats who aren’t as cute anymore.”

Cosette nodded pensively as she took a seat on a bench. “You do have a point. You’d need more space though.”

“That’s my problem,” Eponine said wryly. The image of her tiny cubbyhole of an apartment came to mind and she shook her head, unable to imagine sharing that space with any sort of creature. Suddenly she heard a loud meowing from one of the nearby plant boxes, which harbored a large black cat. “Hey Schrodinger. You’re late for lunch!”  

 Cosette laughed as she watched Eponine crouch so that the cat could jump up into her lap and leave some more fur all over her pants. “Of all cats here, you had to pick that one.”

“Actually, he picked me. It took some convincing so he wouldn’t follow me home.”

“Yet.”

Eponine shrugged as she continued rubbing Schrodinger’s back before she set him down in front of a pile of kibble. The cat meowed for a moment in protest before settling down to eat. ‘ _He’s just like me; not very pretty but he knows his way about,’_ she thought. Even under the cat’s glossy ebony coat, there were scars she could still feel. “So who’s feeding them tomorrow?”

“Jehan. I’m not sure if he’s bringing Courfeyrac or Enjolras with him,” Cosette replied as she spritzed some hand sanitizer on her palms, then held out the bottle to Eponine.

‘ _Well it’s now or never,’_ Eponine told herself as she cleaned up her hands and sat down at another bench. “Speaking about Enjolras…”

A bemused look spread over Cosette’s face. “What about him?”

‘ _Is she going to freak out about this?’_ Eponine wondered, feeling her tongue go thick in her mouth. There was no way to calmly explain what had been going on for the past few months. “We’re involved. Romantically involved,” she said slowly.

Cosette raised an eyebrow. “Ponine, that isn’t news to anyone anymore.”  

Eponine’s jaw dropped. “What?”  

Cosette laughed as she began tying back her long hair. “Jehan, Joly, Bahorel, and Courfeyrac are just waiting for you two to just come out and say it. The rest of us are betting that you’ll just surprise us all with an engagement announcement someday.”

“How did you know?”

“I can’t speak for everyone, but I had my suspicions after that pub crawl we had last January.”

Eponine felt heat rush to her cheeks even as she recalled that hilarious night in the city’s nightlife district. “We didn’t do anything, if you know what I mean! We didn’t even dance together.”

“And sitting together talking for hours on end means nothing?” Cosette pointed out. 

“Well….”

“He laughs more when he’s around you. And I’ve never seen you so happy before.”

‘ _Does he?’_ Eponine wondered, but even the mere mental image of Enjolras chuckling at one of her quips was already enough to have a smile tugging at her cheeks. When she met Cosette’s eyes again she saw that Cosette was on the verge of giggling once more. “Don’t say it.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Cosette said, holding up her hands. “But you should tell him. Like to his face. You know how he is.”

“Yeah,” Eponine said, even as at that moment she caught sight of a tall figure entering the park. ‘ _Speaking of him indeed,’_ she thought even as she pulled her dark hair out of her face. “Hello Enjolras.”

Enjolras nodded to her first, then to Cosette. “Good afternoon. I seem to have missed the feeding session,” he greeted as he sat next to Eponine.

“They won’t mind having seconds,” Eponine said, even as she felt her fingers slip in between Enjolras’ own. ‘ _It’s just so easy,’_ she mused just before suddenly Schrodinger darted out from under a bush and jumped up onto the bench. The cat purred and stretched for a moment before resting his head on her knee while draping the rest of his body across Enjolras’ lap.

Enjolras glanced down at the cat and then at Eponine. “What is this?”

“Ask him. You’re the one who named him,” Eponine quipped.

“See, even the _cat_ knows,” Cosette pointed out as she brought out her phone. “I’ve got to meet Marius in a bit. See you two this weekend!” she added more cheerily as she sprang to her feet and headed out of the park.

‘ _Sneaky,’_ Eponine thought as she looked back to where Enjolras was absent mindedly scratching Schrodinger between his ears. “She’s on to us,” she said after a moment.  

Enjolras smirked knowingly as Schrodinger sprang to the ground and sauntered off. “They all are. Jehan mentioned it today, and you know how it is when he gets excited about something.”

“Oh dear.” Eponine sighed as she nestled in closer to him. It was going to be quite a scene when they’d all meet at the Fauchelevent house that coming weekend. “How do you know he knows?”

Enjolras sighed as he brought out his phone. “What exactly does OTP mean?” he asked, showing her the screen. 

Eponine’s eyes widened at the sight of the screencap on Enjolras’ phone, showing a picture of them feeding cats several days ago, alongside Jehan’s resulting commentary. “You don’t know what OTP means?”

“Enlighten me.”

“One True Pairing.”

“Oh.” Enjolras’ cheeks reddened slightly. “By the way, about a hundred people liked that picture. You can say the cat is out of the bag.”

 She snorted. “I may as well change my social media status now.”  

“Whenever you’re comfortable with it,” he replied. He squeezed her hand. “Are you?”  

‘ _Only with you,’_ Eponine thought but she settled for a nod and kissing his cheek.


End file.
